<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Well the Crown Fits by LutenaitMagic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831577">Well the Crown Fits</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutenaitMagic/pseuds/LutenaitMagic'>LutenaitMagic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst?, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:09:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LutenaitMagic/pseuds/LutenaitMagic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Powers are things some people who live within the Dream SMP have. </p><p>The ability to spawn in weapons. Glowing, white versions of swords and daggers. </p><p>It was nice, some days. Painful others. It hurt too. Because eventually, you could lose yourself. Go too far. </p><p>Ranboo was there, those times where it felt nice to watch the blood pour out of whoever he hit, to watch them collapse as he only grinned, red eye glowing in the dark. </p><p>But in the end, it always hurt.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Ranboo, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Darryl Noveschosch &amp; Ranboo, Ranboo &amp; Sam | Awesamdude, Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Well the Crown Fits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>CONFUSING THING LMAO </p><p>Basics of it: <br/>Certain people are able to spawn in various weapons with a flick of their wrist. These people are gods, protectors, or apprentices. Gods are the most powerful, though only able to spawn in one weapon. Protectors are like the guardians on the server itself(though not like DreamXD, who's a god) and can spawn in around 10 swords. Apprentices are trained to do it and are able to spawn in multiple daggers based on their skill level. <br/>Gods: Dream, DreamXD, Bad, Techno, Phil, and Wilbur<br/>Protectors: Puffy, Sam, Eret, and Niki<br/>Apprentices: Ranboo, Tommy, Tubbo</p><p>so yeah confusing bit but it'll make sense soon hopefully! ALSO WOOOO IT WAS BETA READ!! MY LOVELY MOOT HELPED ME OUT AND SAID IT WAS POG AS FUCK! Hope y'all think the same! :]</p><p>too many things were listened too while this fic was worked on, including school :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Ranboo just kept his feet moving, fighting against the chill of the wind. His cloak and scarf flew around, whipping around in the wind behind him. His horns kept his hood in place, which he was thankful for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He just kept walking, feet barely sinking in the snow as he walked away from his house. He kept his head down, his crown floating down a bit too. He had to do this, no matter what he was told. He’d do it anyways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran a bit faster, ignoring the little purple particles that mixed in with the gentle snowflakes that fell around him. Just keep walking, keep moving. He’d be out eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tightened his grip on the dagger in his hand. It wasn’t his only one, obviously, but no one except Techno, Phil, and Tubbo knew he was trained. And he’d keep it that way until he carried out this task. It was a comfort, the white, non-existent metal that lay in his hand. It’d disappear on his command, but he wasn’t carrying anything else on him. Probably not smart, but he couldn’t find a reason to care. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was at the portal, stepping inside and disappearing himself. Into the Nether, running even faster. He hated it here, there was too much going on. He ran across the obsidian path, jumping through the main portal and landing on the cobblestone that surrounded it. He smiled, breathing a sigh of relief before running again, along the twisting paths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found himself grinning as he summoned another dagger, cutting through the blood vines. It gave him a strange sense of joy to see the vines be cut, then shrivel on the ground and go dead. Writhing in pain and then losing whatever was left of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, kicking the dead bits of the vines out of spite. And he took off again, his second dagger disappearing as he ran. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Up the cobblestone path and back down it again, already spotting the demon from where he was, just because of his height. But he kept quiet, his footsteps soft on the path. It made him harder to track and easier to get away. Just in case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t speak, his hood pulled over his face as he shut his red eye tight, hiding the glow that came with it. “You’re early.” Bad said, smiling slightly. “I wasn’t expecting that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly you were.” Ranboo kept his tone bitter, a cold edge to it. Showing just how much he hated the demon. “Don’t be like that.” Bad chuckled softly, waving a hand and motioning for the hybrid to follow him. “The egg wants to talk with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo held back a snort, instead laughing behind his hand. He bit back all his much more...</span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous </span>
  </em>
  <span>responses, settling on saying “Tell it I don’t care,” to which Bad smiled and said “Apparently you do.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo bit his lip, again thankful for his hood. He rested his hand at his side, arm hidden under the cloak, concealing his dagger. He smiled, sickeningly sweet for him. “At least talk to the egg.” Bad said quietly, leading Ranboo through the spider farm and into the room where the egg sat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will. That’s what I came to do.” Ranboo replied, resisting the urge to cut all the vines that hung and lay spread across the room, even stab the egg itself. Bad motioned for Ranboo to walk up to it, a small smile on his face. “I’ll be just outside. Holler if you need anything.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo almost found himself second guessing his decision to come here, to do this, at the way Bad just sounded so genuine. But he could see behind it all and knew that there was no turning back. He nodded once, watching the taller walk away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his red eye, letting the part of him that hurt, that was tortured by this weed for months take over, burning with fury. He listened to the whisper, laughing. “You wish.” He replied, arm and dagger still hidden beneath his cloak. The egg said something again, Ranboo only shaking his head. “Pitiful.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again. “Not quite it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again. “Closer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again. “No, not even possible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo could lie well, having done so to get himself out of lots of potentially dangerous things. Now he had taken to doing it for fun, just to screw with the ones he hated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fun. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He yelled Bad’s name, watching out of the corner of his eye as the demon walked back into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’s when he struck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He summoned two hundred daggers exactly. One hundred circling the egg, the other hundred circling Bad. “Don’t move.” Ranboo said, his voice void of any emotion at all. “Or I’ll kill you and that precious little weed of your’s.” He heard Bad gasp, but still remain calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to do this, Ranboo. Whatever the egg said, I’m sure you can talk it out.” He smiled sadly, Ranboo watching it twist into a frown as he let out a maniacal laugh. “Really? Really.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bad nodded. “You think I can talk out </span>
  <em>
    <span>being a literal traitor?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hm? Oh, you think I can talk out </span>
  <em>
    <span>evil things? Evil words? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hm?” Ranboo laughed again, but it was more broken this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Staring at Bad was simply a broken teenager who’d been through too much in such a short time. Who’d fallen out with everyone he knew, rekindling only a few of those friends. Who’d lost his own mind and gotten it back too many times. Who had shattered against a wall enough times that he finally snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was like glass, Bad realized, staring at the hybrid. Fragile, only able to be kept from being broken for so long, until he was finally thrown hard enough around that he fell to the ground and shattered into thousands of pieces that, after enough times, couldn’t be put back together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was the time after that, where you desperately try to reassemble the pieces only to know that this was indeed the last time, until you left the pieces on the ground, just sitting there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you see why I’m doing this, yes?” Ranboo said as Bad finally registered just how many daggers there were around the room, the white, glowing weapons flickering in and out of existence, as Ranboo was too tired to hold them all solid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re trained.” Bad made it more of a statement, though Ranboo still nodded. “I’m sorry it has to be this way.” “I still have cannon lives, I can still come back.” Bad said, eyes trained on the hybrid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you’ll come back better than this, then.” Ranboo said, flicking his wrist as the daggers dug into Bad’s skin and the Egg’s shell. He saw the flicker in Ranboo’s eyes, the way they seemed to glow with glee and terror at the same time. He finally closed his own, accepting the temporary fate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BadBoyHalo was slain by Ranboo </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo smiled, flicking his wrist again as the daggers disappeared, only the one in his hand remaining. He looked around the now bloodstained room, feeling a sort of satisfaction as he looked at the hundred holes in the egg’s surface, splattered with blood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“One day.” He said, reaching out a hand. He could see his promise ring clearly even in the dim lighting. The small little netherite crown that read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “One day you’ll suffer your fate too.” He grinned, laughing as the egg whispered to him in distress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it will be by my hands.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . . . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You did what?!” Ranboo didn’t even wince at Techno’s voice, sitting on the couch inside with his hands clasped in his lap. His promise ring was visible, but Techno was much more worried about the bloodstains that covered his clothes. “I had to.” Ranboo said, eyes cast at the ground. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why?” Techno asked, sitting on the couch next to the other. He didn’t flinch at the blood, or the way Ranboo kept his eyes away from him. “Because I’m hurting. It felt nice.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno sighed, taking one of Ranboo’s hands. “What do you mean you’re hurtin'? And what do you mean it felt nice?” He kept himself calm, ignoring the slightly louder yelling of the voices. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo curled up a bit, hugging his legs to his chest. “Everything hurts. I don’t feel okay.” Techno squeezed Ranboo’s hand, a silent request to keep talking. “I don’t know what came over me. It...it felt nice. I found a reason to laugh, to move and walk and run and smile.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Techno nodded in silent understanding. He could hear the voices even louder now, saying things mostly along the lines of ‘He’s like you!’ “I don’t know if I’ll do it again.” Ranboo said, Techno frowning. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Be careful if you do.” Ranboo shook his head, turning to look out the window at the snow that still gently fell. He took the crown of his head, holding it in his hands and using his thumb to wipe away the blood splatters. “I don’t want to.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It was scary.” Ranboo kept his sentences short, eyes drooping a bit as he curled up further. “I watched myself. It felt amazing at first but,” he sighed, Techno raising an eyebrow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He knew I was broken.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . . . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again Ranboo walked, this time without the light snow falling around him or the wind to bite him with cold. His cloak stayed tight around him, scarf hanging limp by his side, hood pulled up over his, horns sticking through it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was just as restless, just as hungry. He smiled, the handle of the dagger pressing into the palm of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked slowly, holding out his other hand in front of him to inspect his ring again. It was the only comfort he had, besides the emerald earring that was hidden beneath his hood. The only thing that kept him from just doing whatever he felt like, whatever he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he stopped himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Had a bit of self control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked up his pace, now running to the portal and jumping through it, dashing through the Nether and through the other portal to get to the mainland. He was running, running fast through the rain, only slowing down when he neared Puffy’s. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran up to the mushroom structure that stood on the side of the prime path, knocking lightly on the door. His hood was pulled over his eyes, protecting him a bit better from the rain. Puffy opened the door after a minute, smiling sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in, Ranboo. It's good to see you!" He couldn't help but smile, stepping inside and at last being free of all too familiar things. "Techno's coming by later?" She asked, walking over to the wall of chests and beginning to shuffle through them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo hummed, shaking his head, pulling down his hood. His crown was set down atop his head and he smiled. "So," Puffy started, motioning for him to come take a seat. "What do you need? Techno was very vague in his note." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, unclasping his cloak from around his neck. It was soaked, he couldn't sit down with it on. "What did he say in the note?" He asked, setting the cloak on one of the coat hooks and sitting down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lot just about you. What he said you told him about how you're feeling and...what you did?" Puffy sounded confused at the end, and Ranboo wished to have his cloak to pull over his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." He said, eyes at the ground. Puffy raised an eyebrow, and she reached a hand across the table. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?" She asked, smiling a bit when Ranboo reached back, holding her hand tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, closing his eyes tight. Then nodded, standing up and turning to face the wall. He waved his hand, a dagger appearing in his other. Then about 50, all pointing at the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glowing white and black, some with red stains scattered about them. Puffy gasped, Ranboo wincing in response. He kept his red eye shut tight, hoping to suppress the urge to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stab her. Kill her, it'd be easy. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The sadistic want to throw all the daggers at her, one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't really want to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He flicked his wrist, all of them disappearing. "So you're trained?" Puffy asked, and he nodded again. "So you're the one who stabbed the egg...and Bad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo bit his lip, sitting back down. He twirled his ring around his finger, reminding himself to just </span>
  <em>
    <span>stay calm, Puffy won't hurt you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. "It felt nice." He whispered, as though it explained everything. "It felt better to do than almost everything else I've been doing for the past months." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He balled his hands into fists, fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall. "But it hurt still." He said, Puffy watching carefully, her eyes full of understanding. "I betrayed him." His voice dropped, barely a whisper now. "I did what I swore I wouldn't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, Ranboo finally opening both his eyes to look at her. "But I want to do it again." He said, closing his eyes right after. "But not to the people I love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy nodding, tapping her fingers lightly on the table. "What do you think you're trying to do with it all?" Ranboo cocked his head in question. "What are you trying to get out of it? What do you think you're going to accomplish?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He replied too fast. "Power? Absolute rulership?" He sighed, twirling his ring around again absentmindedly. He quickly caught what he said though, speaking again. "I...I'm not power hungry. I want to be more powerful than Dream so I can free myself from him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy nodded again. She smiled, motioning to his ring. "If you don't mind me asking," she laughed lightly. "Does it mean anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo smiled, silently thanking her for lightening the mood. "Yeah. It was technically a gift, even though I made it." He grinned. "Wow, you made it?" She smiled too. "Netherite." He slid it off his finger carefully, handing it to her so she could get a better look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned it around in her hand, raising an eyebrow as she handed it back to him. "Tubbo?" She asked, watching his gaze move away almost guiltily. "Long story." He muttered, and she nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's getting pretty late, we should both head to bed, and Techno's probably worried about you." She smiled, handing Ranboo a new cloak. "We can talk again tomorrow though." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, smiling a genuine smile as he threw the hood up over his head, dashing through the rain again, scarf and cloak flying out behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Better day?" Techno asked, setting down the book he was reading in his lap to glance up at the this time not-bloodied hybrid. He hummed, Techno smiling a bit. "Puffy said we can talk again tomorrow." Ranboo smiled too, sitting down and pulling his cloak around himself like a blanket. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Are you goin'?" Techno grabbed the quill that sat on the table beside him, dipping it in ink and jotting things down while Ranboo talked. "Maybe at night. I have something planned tomorrow." He said happily. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Really?" Techno wasn't necessarily surprised, if anything he was also happy. Ranboo hummed, twisting the ring on his finger. "Working some more on the Bee 'n Boo." He grinned, Techno shaking his head. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He set down his quill, grabbing an envelope and wax seal. "So I'm goin' to say you don't want to practice tonight?" Ranboo shook his head now, curling up on the couch. "I think 'm gonna sleep a bit. 'M tired." He was slowly starting to slur his words, and Techno nodded. "I'll head upstairs. Steve might wake you up pretty </span>
  </em>
  <span>early." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"'M alright with that." Ranboo said, having already shut his eyes. "Night, Ranboo." Techno said, turning away with a smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"G'night." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo learned that he liked the night. It was nice to walk during and fun to run through and tried to hide you. Even when you dressed like a highlighter, it still did it's best to hide you. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled, running to the portal. His feet barely sunk in the snow today. He jumped through the portal, running through the Nether quickly. Through the main portal, out to the cobblestone path. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To the prison. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled his hood down, allowing his glowing eyes to lead him through the darkness. He saw the warden, smiling and running up to him. "Sam!" He called, waving his hand around, refraining from summoning any daggers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Sam called back, walking to meet Ranboo. "What do you need?" He asked, voice laced with concern. Ranboo stopped a moment to catch his breath, shaking his head. "Can you help me with something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, shoot." Sam motioned for Ranboo to follow him, starting to walk around the mainland. "How do I control it? The want to summon the knives?" Ranboo's voice dropped, and Sam raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're trained?" Sam asked, sheathing his sword. "Yeah." Ranboo said, closing his red eye tight. Just suppress the urges, if he was right, Sam might let him stab something later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How to control it?" Sam repeated, Ranboo nodded. "What do you mean?" He asked, earning a sigh from the hybrid. "I want to stab people. All the time. Doesn't matter who they are. Only person who's safe so far is Tubbo." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you gone through with at least trying to stab people at all?" Sam turned the corner, Ranboo walking with him. "Yes." He admitted sheepishly. "I...landed a few hits." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’ve you fought?” Sam asked, summoning his holographic keyboard and typing something that would show up in chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>awesamdude: anyone have any spare iron?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>awesamdude: need it for something </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo raised an eyebrow, though his hood covered most of his facial expressions. “Bad, Techno, Phil, Tommy, Skeppy, Jack, Niki.” He counted off the list, closing both of his eyes tight to try and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not find happiness in it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “And then I held myself back from trying to get you or Puffy.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s impressive. Who’d you hurt?” Sam didn’t sound fazed, keeping an eye on his keyboard as he waited for a response. “Grazed Techno’s shoulder, cut Phil’s wing kinda bad, surface cut on Niki’s check, a few cuts on Jack’s legs.” Ranboo kept his eyes tight. “Missed Tommy’s head, Skeppy’s arm. Killed Bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked at Ranboo, the teen’s calm demeanor worrying him. “You killed Bad?” He frowned, Ranboo smiling, though it was guilty. “Check the chat records.” He muttered, Sam going and scrolling through. Sure enough, in white, italic text:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BadBoyHalo was slain by Ranboo </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sam breathed, looking to Ranboo in surprise. “Not what I was expecting.” Ranboo grinned, kneeling down to pet the small cat that had curled up by his leg. "How do you pull yourself out? What you're describing is like a blind rage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo has snapped me out of a couple. Most of the time I realize what I'm doing. For suppressing it it's just willing myself to not do it." Ranboo sighed, watching another message pop up in chat. </span>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BadBoyHalo: Yeah I have some</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BadBoyHalo: How much do you need?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BadBoyHalo: O-O </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam went to type, cocking his head. “Why do you want to stab people?” He asked, pressing enter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>awesamdude: about a stack</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>awesamdude: not too much </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>awesamdude: thank you! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… it feels nice sometimes.” Ranboo said, his voice quiet. “The off days, it’s euphoric, regular days it’s still nice, happy days it’s just as happy.” He tried to explain, but Sam waved him off. “I get that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BadBoyHalo: Where do you want me to put it? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>awesamdude: in a chest in the first room of the prison</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>awesamdude: the detached bit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>awesamdude: I’ll be able to find it there </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo pulled up his own keyboard, typing away to whisper to someone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Tubbo_: Morning :] </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Technoblade: Sam’s helping me out, I think Puffy might come soon too </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to CaptainPuffy: You up to help me with something? Technically Sam but I’m here too </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waved his hand, the keyboard flickering out of existence. “I asked Puffy if she was up to come join us, told Techno what I was out doing, and annoyed Tubbo a bit.” Ranboo grinned, and Sam shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A response flickered to life in front of Ranboo’s eyes, his keyboard appearing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CaptainPuffy whispers to you: Yeah, I’m up for it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CaptainPuffy whispers to you: where do I meet you? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where should Puffy come find us?” He asked, following Sam as the other started to walk towards the prison. “Front bit of the prison, just so we can say what we’re doing. Then we can head over to the guardian farm.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to CaptainPuffy: Sam says the front bit of the prison, the little detached bit for getting inside </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to CaptainPuffy: Then we’re gonna talk for a bit about the plan and head over to the guardian farm :] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, done.” Ranboo said, keeping a hand over his keyboard so it stayed hovering in the air. “Come on then, we don’t want to wait too long. It’s already almost two.” Sam said, walking back towards the prison, Ranboo following close behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t go inside, remember? And if you do have to go in, don’t go through the portal unless it’s an emergency.” Sam instructed, standing in front of the doorway. Ranboo nodded, looking over his shoulder to point to the chest that sat in the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BadBoyHalo: it's in there, I can see you're there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BadBoyHalo: it's about a stack and a half :) </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo winced at the smile, shutting his eyes tight as he balled his cloak up in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>awesamdude: I see it, thank you! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam walked inside, Ranboo letting out a sigh of relief as the smile faded away, another message popping up in its place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CaptainPuffy whispers to you: I'll be there in a couple minutes, gotta grab something on my way over </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded, Sam coming back outside. He clapped his hands, the 96 iron ingots disappearing in thin air. "Puffy will be here soon." Ranboo said, glancing down at the ground. "Okay. How about you show me what you can do with your knives? Stab the wall right here, I can fix it later." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo nodded, letting himself feel just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little psychotic</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he steadied his hand, waving it once to summon about a hundred daggers. He flicked his wrist, all of them stabbing into the sides of the obsidian wall. Again he waved his hand, pushing them harder into the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Smiling when they disappeared and there were obvious holes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Impressive." Puffy said, setting a bag down against the wall. "I knew you were trained but damn." Ranboo grinned, hoping it was a compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam nodded, motioning for them to follow him. "You're pretty good with that, Ranboo." The said smiled, ducking his head a bit. "But you were asking how to control it, so I want you to go and just test it out. How much you can do, how bad you can make it. Puffy and I are here to help if anything bad happens." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy grinned at the hybrid, settling a hand on the hilt of her sword. "We're pretty good at helping with stuff like that." Ranboo smiled too, though his hood now covered it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped through the portal, all three now walking in discomfort. The Nether was horrible to walk through, but luckily they made it though fast. As soon as they made it to the other side, Ranboo started typing quickly, having finally gotten a response from Tubbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo whispers to you: it's 2 in the fucking morning, why are you still awake? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo whispers to you: Why were you even awake at 1:40? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled, his own response still vague. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Tubbo: Yep, it’s 2 in the morning</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Tubbo: I’m not sleeping anytime soon </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How long have you been up?” Puffy asked, sighing at Ranboo’s sheepish grin. “After this you’re going to sleep.” She said, eyes flicking to the message that popped up next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade whispers to you: Be careful, don’t do anything stupid</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Technoblade whispers to you: Puffy and Sam won’t let anything too bad happen but you’ve gotta be careful too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Ranboo and Puffy burst out laughing from the next message, Sam only rolling his eyes and chuckling too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo_ whispers to you: WHAT? RANBOO. GO TO SLEEP </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo_ whispers to you: please? :] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo shook his head, sending a quick reply to Techno before letting the keyboard disappear. “He can assume I’m asleep now.” He grinned, Puffy shaking her head. They had come up to the guardian farm, walking through the prismarine halls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what I’m gonna want you to do?” Sam asked when they stepped into the gate. Ranboo shook his head, wincing at one of the cries of the guardians. “You can kill as many as they spawn. Just be careful, Puffy and I are still here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy smiled at him, pulling out her sword, Sam doing the same. Ranboo nodded, taking a deep breath as he steadied himself again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aim for the guardians. Not my friends. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerked his hand, daggers just appearing in the air and racing towards the guardians. He grinned, far too aware of the way his eyes glowed. He hit every target, every guardian that was still in the spawner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They dropped, disappearing as though they were never there in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could hear Puffy gasp again, now shutting his eyes tight as he dropped his head a bit. “How do you feel?” Sam asked, Ranboo shaking his head. “Scared.” He muttered. “I don’t want to hurt either of you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does your eye have something to do with it? The color and all that?” Puffy hada finger against her chin, deep in thought. “Yeah.” Ranboo said, still bowing his head. “Red reflects negative emotions, green reflects positive. Both reflect sadness and neither react to happiness.” He explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When my red eye is open and I’m feeling...this way, those negative emotions have more control over me. So I close it and dip my head and just avoid looking at people more.” He looked at the ground, bringing his head up a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy and San shared a look, Ranboo sighing as he messed with his ring. "It's hard. Sometimes I don't remember to close my eyes and I just...I hurt people that I don't mean to hurt." He smiled, shaking his head.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy wrapped an arm around him, shaking her own head. "We know you don't mean to do it." She whispered, Sam nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll all be okay in the end." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You good?" Techno chuckled, Ranboo rolling his eyes in response. "Never been better." He grinned, pulling his cloak around his shoulders. His keyboard was hovering in front of him, clicking away at it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Interesting." Techno mused, watching the hybrid smile. "Why?" Ranboo looked up, cocking his head curiously. “You’re happier.” Techno said, the other shrugging in response. “I did something okay today.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Fair enough.” He smiled, and Ranboo shook his head, quickly going back to typing. “You should head to bed.” Techno said, nodding a bit in Ranboo’s direction. “Puffy said you promised.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo frowned, pouting. “I can’t right now, I just promised something else..slightly more important.” He said, quickly grinning again as he bolted for the door, throwing his hood up over his head. Techno was too tired to chase after him, but still smiled, his own keyboard now hovering in front of him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Ranboo: I know why, just be careful, alright? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>. . . . . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo gripped Tubbo’s hand tight, wide grins on both of their faces. “So?” There was a playful tone to his voice, Tubbo shoving his side lightly. “What do you mean ‘so’?” Both laughed. “You did great." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo cheered, raising his other arm in victory. Tubbo rolled his eyes, still smiling wide. They looked up at the Bee 'n Boo, proud of their work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller pulled Tubbo inside, pulling Micheal in too. They moved to sit at one of the tables, the one that was in the center of it all.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the table sat a single allium, it's purple petals fluttering away occasionally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were so caught up in laughing and talking and making sure their son didn't do anything dumb that they didn't see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither noticed the smiling figure, picking up the allium petals one by one. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Twitter woo: @/Lutenait (https://twitter.com/lutenait)</p><p>ALSO PLEASE NOTE: as far as I'm planning, this is a standalone! It was only supposed to be around 2k words to start! Please don't ask for another part, though I'd love to hear theories and things like that! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>